Que soy un que?
by Kassiwos
Summary: Que pasaría, si acabas de vivir un mal momento, y un completo extraño aparece contigo y te dice que en realidad eres mas importante de lo que realmente creías? Especial dedicado a todos mis compatriotas mexicanos!


La lluvia era tenue, la pequeña multitud en silencio acompañaba en su dolor a la peli negra, a su lado estaba su hermano, y al frente estaba la lapida de su esposo  
-Porque a mi? El unico que me falta es pedro, si se va me morit ojos color castaña de la pelinegra brillaban por el llanto, habia visto morir a tanta gente que amaba que ya sentia la nesesidad de envejecer y morir, si bien nunca habia tenido una familia estable su esposo y su hermano eran los unicos que seguian a su lado, maldecia su suerte, su esposo Emiliano acaba de morir por vejez y ella seguia igual que cuando la conocio con una apariencia de una joven de 23 años.

-Itzel.. estas...-

-Maldita sea pedro, cuanto tiempo mas, madre murio ya hace años, mi esposo acaba de morir y Andrea murio hace 5 años! Pedro.. la nana tenia razón, nunca debi de haber nacido-

-Coño Itzel.. no digas tonterias, ella ni siquiera es nuestra madre, si naciste es por algo, asi que no empiezes con tus tonterias.. -

-Pero…-

Los dos hermanos estaban abrazados bajo la fina lluvia que habia en ese momento, habian maldecido su suerte, hace unos años se los dijieron, estaban destinados a ser grandes pero para eso tenian que superar las puebras que se les pongan en el momento, si bien hace poco mas de 200 años no lo entendian bien, hubiese preferido haberse quedado con su padre y sus otros hermanos

_(Septiembre 1821)_

Una familia estaba encerrada en una habitacion de una familia adinerada.

-Señorita Luisa! Ayudeme por favor, mi madre esta muriendo, ayudenla Por favor-

Una niña de unos 5 años lloraba tras la falda de una criada en la casa de su padre, su madre se encotraba mal, tenia graves heridas en gran parte de su cuerpo, habia participado en la gran guerra que se libraba en el pais, la independencia de españa, su madre habia ayudado, cosa que la pequeña siempre habia desaprobado, apesar de todos los berrinches que hacia su madre lograba irse, sin que su padre se de cuenta, su madre odiaba a su padre, la pequeña Itzel lo sabia muy bien, habia estado escondida de su padre con su hermano que si bien el apoyaba a su madre, cuando esta se iba dependia mucho de su hermana; La niña perseguía a la criada española por la casona pero esta solo la ignoraba.

-Su padre me tiene prohibido acercarme a usted asi que no me haga entregarla como con los demas, y mucho menos llamar a su padre-

Un sonido los interumpio eran algunas personas del pueblo que entraban a la fuerza a su casa con su padre todo golpeado, en ese momento su madre murio.

Luego de eso los niños fueron llevados a un orfanato, pues su padre, se fue sin mas, ni siquiera les dejo dinero o algo, solamente un gran desprecio a ellos las palabras de su padre habían afectado mas a Itzel que a Pedro: _-Después de todo lo que hice por este maldito país, así me pagan! Independizándose! Ustedes nunca debieron haber nacido, Que bueno que su madre esta muerta, en la vida vuelvan a buscarme, ahora válganse por ustedes mismos!- D_esde entonces Itzel se prometió que nunca en su vida perdonaría a su padre, Mientras estuvo en el orfanato, las cosas fueron mucho peores, la directora de este, conocía a su madre, y siempre regañaba a los pobres hermanos hasta por las cosas que no hacían, pero como siempre Itzel era la débil, a ella le afectaba todo, y parecía que a la señora esa le encantaba ver a la peli-negra llorando pues siempre le echaba en cara, que es su culpa que su madre haya muerto, que si nunca hubiera nacido ella seguiría viva

* * *

-Itzel, a mamá no le puedes contradecir si ella nos dio la vida es por algo no le creas a esa señora-

-…Solo olvídalo...-

La peli negra se fue caminando hacia la puerta del cementerio sin decir nada, si bien cuando hace algunos pocos años vio a su padre, añoraba haberse ido a españa con el, pero por su orgullo no podía, se había hecho una promesa, y aparte pedro era muy dependiente de ella, cuando esta quiso ser independiente Pedro siempre hacia algo para que esta no se fuera; Pero ya que no tenia remedio, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre tenia un mal final. La mexicana empezó a caminar cerca de una cafetería, la lluvia ya había pasado pero parecía que volvería, así que se detuvo un momento a pensar lo que acaba de discutir con su hermano cuando una voz la

-Disculpe usted es Itzel Sanchéz?-

La mencionada solo volteo a ver a el sujeto de enfrente, tenia un acento muy peculiar, le recordaba a alguien pero con lo que acababa de pasar ni ganas de hablar con un extraño, así que solo siguio su camino, pero el muchacho, que estaba enfrente la tomo del brazo, cosa que no debió de hacer.

-Coño, sueltame Maldito hijo de Puta! No estoy de humor!-

-Es increible que le hables asi a quien te reconocio como pais! Y que clase de modales son esos para una dama!?-

-Eh de que… Mierda hablas?-

En unos segundos una limosina negra con banderas de la estado estadounidenses se estaciono junto a ellos y la puerta se abrió

-Quieres respuestas?-

La mas pequeña, asintio con la cabeza y se subió a la limusina pero detras de ella se escuchaban gritos y ella los conocía mas que bien

-ITZEEEL! Este maldito gringo me quiere violar!-

Un tipo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules claros estaba cargando a su hermano, el chico que estaba junto a ella tenia un mirada de vergüenza combinada con enojo en su rostro.

-Alfred baja a …-

-HAHAHAH, Pedro, you have a nice ass~ HAHAHAHA-

-Itzel! No dejes que me viole!-

-Como sea, bájalo o te hare colonia francesa!-

Alfred bajo a Pedro y entraron al vehículo a lluvia habia cesado, despues de cinco minutos de discusion los cuatro entraron a la limusina, pero las cosas no cambiaron del todo, al contrario se volvieron mas tensas, dentro de la limusina, alfred seguia hostigando a el pobre de pedro, un chico alto de cara seria y ojos claros miraba con interes a itzel, y a su lado estaba su padre cabisbajo, alado estaba un tipo con cara de enojado, y al lado de la mexicana estaba un chico anglosajon rubio de ojos esmeraldas, el ambiente era tan pesado que nadie podia ni cruzar miradas, el telefono de Pedro sono y todos se asustaron al escuchar la voz de la persona que le hablo.

_-Maldito Idiota! Ya es la tercera vez que te hablo, cuando te vea hare que tus boxers cuelguen del hasta bandera del zocalo, mas te vale que vengas a por mi hermana o tu culo lo pagara- _

_Fin de la llamada. _

Nadie pregunto nada, pero la cara del mexicano le delataba, el mexicano sonriente volteo a ver a alfred y con gran entusiasmo dijo:

-Sere tu mucama, esclavo lo que quieras pero sacame del pais!-

La respuesta del rubio fue la que nadie esperaba, por lo que Itzel lo golpeo con su tacón en la cabeza y el ingles hizo lo mismo pero con un libro que tenia en mano, apesar de las risas y golpes el ambiente era mas incomodo,pero luego de 2 largas horas, 15 multas por exeder la velocidad permitida etc.. Llegaron a un juzgado en texas.  
Todos bajaron del vehiculo y este termino por explotar suerte que el chofer era indestructible o eso les parecia a los hermanos, todos se acomodaron y parecia que todo estaba planeado pues tambien habia una lista, un mujer de fino aspecto se paro y con una lista empezo a tomar los nombres.

-Su nombre?-

-Pedro Sanchez Fernandez, Mexico del norte-

La muchacha se acerco a Itzel, la mencionada se sentia extraña todos habian dicho su nombre y un pais a exepcion de un supuesto sur italiano y su hermano

-Usted no ha venido antes, verdad?-

La mencionada nego con la cabeza y el ingles intervino en la conversación

-Ella es Itzel Sanchez Representante de Mexico del Sur-

Itzel lo miro y el oji-verde cambio la mirada al piso, pero no pudo decir ni pio pues la corte entro en sesion.

-Hoy nos reunimos por un asunto muy delicado, debido a la crisis que se vive en Mexico y España la Organizacion de las naciones unidas a puesto una medida de emergencia, la parte del sur de Mexico sera por un periodo de 100 años parte de Inglaterra o antes segun vaya progresando como nacion, y la parte norte se ira con estados unidos misma condicion, por otra parte España estara bajo el mando de Italia hasta que este se reestablesca economicamente, hemos llamado a Alemania y Rusia para que ayuden a los dos Mexicanos respectivamente! Si hay alguna duda u objecion hable ahora, Las naciones les corresponde mantener informados a los superiores de México sus avances, me reservo el derecho de esta repentina Decisión-

-Da~ yo no pienso trabajar junto a el cerdo capitalista!-

Antes de que el autodenominado americano hablara la juez volvio a tomar la palabra

-El ruso tiene razón, el mexicano se quedara con el ruso y USA ayudara a criar a Pedro, por obvias razones-

-Da~ mucho mejor-

-Maldito comunista me quitas a mis tacos, Mereces morir, yo puedo solo con el!-

-Después de lo de Texas prefiero quedarme con el Ruso!-

-But... you are mine! Y todo lo que vivimos?-

-La salida a Six Flags no cuenta! y a disneylandia menos-

-Pero...-

Y asi la jueza cerro el caso para que no hubiese mas relajo del que ya habia, los pobres hermanos ni hablaron acerca del tema y tampoco les pidieron su opinion, y mucho menos su padre o eso creian por que cuando, se dieron cuenta su padre estaba cerca de ellos con dos bolsas de regalos en sus manos

-Itzel… Pedro… mm.. Feliz cumpleaños-

-Maldito..-

-Itzel calmate..! Gracias Padre-

-Ni siquiera merece ser llamado asi-

-Itzel en serio yo quise a tu madre… pero las cosas en mi casa se ponian mal! Y tu madre lo sabe!-

-Maldito bastardo! Es tu culpa que haya muerto! Solo trajiste desgracia!-

-Pero tu tomaste su lugar Itzel! Tu y Pedro! Son Mexico!-

-A que demonios te refieres Antonio?-

-Ehmm.. Itzel a lo que papá se refiere es a que somos inmortales por que somos naciones o mejor dicho somos Mexíco-

Esta respuesta le cayo a la pobre Itzel como balde de agua fria, era un pais? Era eso posible? Ya entendía todo! Por eso Pedro desaparecia por largos periodos, por eso era inmortal, por eso murio su madre.

-Entonces, si yo y pedro somos México, quien era mi madre?-

-Tu madre era… Nueva España..-

-A ella nunca le gusto ese nombre, prefería que la llamaran tenochtitlan -

Pedro alzo la voz si algo tenia en comun con antonio era que hablaba cuando era debido

-Nunca supe su nombre, pero nunca le gusto Nueva España!-

Respondió Itzel a la defensiva; Una cuarta persona se metio en la conversación, aunque realmente estaba a espaldas del español desde el inicio

-Malditos bastardos, dejen de atormentarlo..-

El italiano se quedo mirando un momento el rostro de Itzel, era parecida al español pero en actitud era todo lo contrario

-Tu no sabes nada.. Estupido Pizzero, mejor sigue fabricando autos, pizzas y pasta! Weputa! Ni te metas, que nada tiene que ver contigo!-  
Luego de eso, las demas naciones llamese inglaterra y rusia se llevaron a los mexicanos, pero habia alguien que sobraba ese era Alemania…

* * *

(Agosto 2012 - Madrid, España)

-Invadir Mexico? En que estas pensando bastardo español!-

-Nesesito ayuda Lovino! Se que es arriesgado ya que podria propiciar una guerra, y con estados unidos como probablemente su principal aliado seria un suicidio-

-No dejare que le hagas eso a tus hijos! Lo siento, bastardo pero prefiero que seas mi subordinado a que ataques a alguien inocente! Y parte ellos están en una situación parecida que ganas con atacarlos?-

-Lovino…-

-Calla bastardo! Solo quiero conservar la poca paz que tenemos, y aunque me convendria de todos tus hijos ellos me parecen muy, interesantes, y por eso no quiero que les hagas daño ni te aproveches de ellos-

-Pero si lo hago podras conocerlos mucho mas y yo obtendre lo que quiero!-

-No quiero que separes a dos hermanos como lo hiciste conmigo...-

* * *

(Munich, Alemania - Septiembre 2012 )

-Señor tiene una llamada de la embajada italiana-

-Esta bien, contestare enseguida gracias Ann-

El rubio descolgo el telefono, su relacion con italia estaba mas muerta que la Atlantida, desde lo que susedio despues de la ww2

-gute..n?-

-Ciao, macho patatas, no te hablo por gusto, nesesito tu ayuda, no para mi si no para los hijos del bastardo España, espero que te acuerdes de ellos-

-Si claro, tengo una buena relacion con Pedro pero al otro no lo conosco-

-Como sea, el bastardo quiere regresar a la epoca de la conquista, asi que haz algo! Llama a quien tengas que llamar,pero impide que el bastardo toque a ese pais-

La llamada le sorprendio bastante, España era un tipo sin preocupaciones, por que lovino le pediria algo asi? Muchas preguntas y al unico que se le ocurrio llamar fue a su ex enemigo… Inglaterra.

* * *

(Tiempo actual)

-Itzel! Damm it! Donde estas?, ven a terminar tus clases de economia..! O ven a comer! pero sal de donde Estés!-

La peli negra corria de un lado a otro de la mansion Kirkland, o donde conocia pues era una mansion bastante grande, para su suerte encontro un ropero y se adentro en este cerrandolo como pudo por dentro, unos segundos despues, unas pisadas se olleron afuera de este,

-Demonios como extraño mis tacos y mis tamales! Y no hacer nada todo el dia!- la pobre pensaba eso cada vez que estaba sola, pero para su suerte/desgracia aparecio uno de sus amigos/enemigos

-Itzel que haces aqui dentro?-

-Juan! Que alegria verte no vayas a robar nada del señor kirkland-

-Hay como crees? Oye aqui hay mas como nosotros solo que tienen alas y comen cosas asquerosas!-

-Haha lo se!-

Las puertas se abrieron y en ellas dos ojos verdes mas obscuros de los que conocian la miraban extraño

-Quien demonios son ustedes?-

Luego de eso el pequeño duendecillo salio corriendo de un salto del armario..

-Emm… yo soy Itzel-

-Eres la comida de Nessie? Por que puedo llamar a Scott, para capturar a tu amiguito y a ti darte en sacrificio-

-Puta Madre! Primero me matan mi buen sentido del gusto y luego me quieren ofrecer en sacrificio! Vaya vida tienen los inglesitos estos… ahora me vas a decir que mi pais es territorio Gringo solo eso me faltaba-

El chico de ojos jade y cabellos castaños miraba extrañado a la morena, no era común encontrar a una chica en un armario, y mucho menos hablando con un duende con ropas extrañas, un hombre pelirrojo los observaba desde unos cuantos pasos, a Itzel le parecio lindo cosa que era muy inusual en ella, pero le gustaba, y dios mio, se estaba acercando a ella!

-Tu nombre?-

-Itzel Sanchez, representante de Mexico del Sur-

-El duende es tuyo?-

-Si, pero en mi pais les decimos Aluxes-

-Lo que sea, le diras que no se acerque a nessie o sera su postre-

Luego de eso se fue, y encendio un cigarrillo, dos segundos despues su opinion sobre el habia cambiado

* * *

(Miami, Florida)

-No que mierda haces! Yo no soy de esos!-

-Vamos yo se que te gusta! Solo un poco mas y te dejare en paz, por ahora-

-Maldita seas Alfred! Y asi me quitaste a Texas! Mereces irte al infierno!-

-Pero te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas por lo que te hago!-

-Coño eso duele!-

En eso cierto ruso abrio la puerta de la habitación, pues los ruidos ya eran bastantes molestos

-kolkolkolkolkolkol~ Que dem…-

Alfred estaba vestido de jedi y Pedro estaba atado a una silla con un vestido blanco y una peluca mal puesta con un monton de Alfileres que estaban sobre la mano derecha del rubio y en la izquierda estaban unos pechos de silicón

-Ivan! Ayudame..-

-Calla que llegaremos tarde a la convención sobre Star Wars-

El ruso cerro la puerta y en menos de dos segundos miles de paparazzi estaban tomando fotos a montones por segundo..  
(Un dia después)

Extra!  
Jones y el mexicano friki haciendo cosas indebidas.. con una nota especial sobre el yaoi con la reina de las fujoshis: Elizabeth Herdèvary  
Comprelo Ya!

* * *

**Nuestrasoperadorascongustolo satenderanincluyefotosdecana daentangayunhuevosincomer**

_Broma cruel(Si eres mexicana/o lo entenderas), I know~ no bien dicen, al mal tiempo buena cara?, yo igual soy Mexicana, de hecho vivo en Itzel, y pues esto no estaba esperado, pero cuando vas a la playa y te aburres, deprimes, y te gastas la mitad de un libro estas weas surgen~ Pues Feliz día de la independencia a todos mis compatriotas Mexicanos y a los otros latinos que también lo están celebrando! Tal Vez tenga continuacion, si me dejan review tal vez lo considere! Aprovenchen! que llegando de noviembre de nuevo a mis ocupadas tareas! Y pronto estara el Final de Semana Literalmente Inglesa_

_P.D. Ningun Duende, Alux, Dragon o cualquier otra criatura salio lastimada, el ejemplar con las fotos lo pueden encontrar en EBAY por el precio de 125.00 pesos pesos mexicanos_


End file.
